Le What?
by iXwrok
Summary: What happens when Sasuke gets guts? Includes Itachi and Kakashi for humor : Review


I know I don't post a lot …I am thinking of quitting my first story but oh well

I know I don't post a lot …I am thinking of quitting my first story but oh well

It will be a one-shot … a funny one-shot including Kakashi and Itachi…mmm Itachi hahaha. Hope you like it and tell me what you think! Enjoy!

It is an IM thing haha just had to ;

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing of this :D 'cept a box filled with memories!

Le What?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

FoxBoy10 is now on at 3:48 pm

RavenGenocide is now on at 3:49 pm

FoxBoy10: Hey Sasuke!

RavenGenocide: Hn

FoxBoy10: I see you are doing well … so…how was your day?

RavenGenocide: Hn…Naruto want to meet me in the park in a bit okay?

FoxBoy10: Umm…sure Sasuke but why … isn't it too sunny for you to be out?

RavenGenocide: Look meet me at the park no questions!

RavenGenocide: Please…

FoxBoy10: Okay but…I am curious…

RavenGenocide: Don't be

RavenGenocide is now offline at 4:15pm

FoxBoy10: Darn you … what is this all about?

FoxBoy10 is now offline at 4:17pm

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sasuke what is your problem telling me to come here?!" Said a very abrupt blonde

"Sit down you idiot you are making a scene…" Said the oh so calm raven head

After a few minutes of Naruto and Sasuke looking at each other wondering what the other was thinking a loud crash was heard from behind the bench.

"Kakashi what the hell are you doing here!" Yelled a furious Sasuke

"I was waiting for the action to start but you two turned out to be so boring…I am going to follow Iruka around for a bit … he might be more exciting then either of you…Jeez and I thought Naruto would do something unexpected too…What happened to my dear students."

"Gah Kakashi just leave already!" Said Naruto getting tired his silver haired teacher rambling.

"Bah…fine…" Kakashi said leaving the two behind

"Sasuke what were you going to tell me, I am tired of waiting …?"

"Naruto well…I love you…there I said it…"

"So you are gay?"

"Yes"

"Homosexual"

"Yes"

"You take it in the rear?"

"Gosh darn it Naruto Yes!"

"Oh…umm…"

"What is it you don't like it that a freak like me likes you and you want to run away now?" Asked Sasuke curious to know what the blonde thought

"I-Idon'twanttorunaway!"

"What?"

"Sasuke I don't want to run away…is that so weird but …I don't know how I feel about you right now … I mean you are my friend … no my BEST friend …and I don't know how I should feel…"Naruto yells running away … ironically

"Naruto wait! Hold on will you." Said Sasuke chasing after him

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After running for hours Sasuke returns home tired of the days events and signs on to the internet.

FoxBoy10 is logged on.

RavenGenocide is now on at 9:36pm

RavenGenocide: We have to talk!

RavenGenocide: I know you probably don't want to but I do…I do love you and I have felt this way for the longest time you can't tell me you don't feel something more for me?

RavenGenocide: Talk to me now…please…

FoxBoy10: LOL That is the longest I have ever seen you type!

RavenGenocide: Oh now you talk … be serious Naruto

FoxBoy10: I am…Look I may not know how I feel but…damn why did you have to love me and make me feel like I am the worst person in the world for not knowing if he should accept your feeling and have you receive them too

RavenGenocide: I LOVE YOU! Think Naruto do you feel the same

FoxBoy10: I …Oh wait hold on…the door

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At Naruto's house, he just opened the door to find Itachi there staring down at him.

"What the heck do you want? You are a freaking missing nin and Sasuke's brother! If you want a fight bring it on!" Yelled Naruto

"I am not looking to fight…I am here in peace…" Itachi said smirking his way in " I am here to help you out in your time of need …"

"What do you mean?"

"You are gay…no wait bisexual wow…" Said Itachi nonchalantly

"What? How do you know something I don't ..?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Minutes later Itachi got tired of Naruto's constant talking and tied him to a chair trying to tell him exactly how he knows…he has a been watching him very closely and he could see how much Naruto cares about Sasuke and Sakura. Even though Naruto accepts he feels something towards Sakura he is not so willing to accept his feelings for Sasuke. Though he has had those feeling for a longer time and has grown to possibly love him, with his thick head it never came to him.

"So this is what I am going to do…you sit and don't move…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

FoxBoy10: Sasuke I love you!

"Itachi what the heck let me type at least…jeesh are you really his brother?"

RavenGenocide: Really?

FoxBoy10: Yup and I accept my feelings for you…Well I have to go untie this fox I just caught byes .

RavenGenocide: Bye

FoxBoy10 is now offline at 11: 43pm

RavenGenocide is now offline at 11:45pm

"Well my work is done, I was never here and next time I see you, well you might die! Bye!" Said a cheerful Itachi

"What in the world just happened?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Next Day:

"Hey Sasuke!" Said a cheerful Naruto

"Hi Naruto"

"You actually said 'hi' is something wrong"

"You said you loved me so, no, nothing is wrong…"

"Ahhh Sasuke about that…you see…"

"You don't love me do you?"

"Umm…well yes I do love you but…"

"Then don't say anything else just leave it at that…"

"But yesterday-"

"Just shut up!" Said Sasuke suddenly out of nowhere kisses Naruto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Near Konoha:

"Now I can finally enjoy killing my brother in peace knowing he found love…"Says Itachi with a dark smile on his face heading toward Akatsuki Base.

The End ;

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hope You Liked It And Review Please!! I will love you all ;3


End file.
